Courage
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A cancer patient who happens to be a famous singer moves to Forks Washington to keep it out of the publics eye. Can a certain Major show her that there is a way to turn her life around instead of dying? Jasper/OC
1. Prologue

Courage

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Aspiring singer Trista Brennan has a secret that she has been hiding from her fans for years. She moves to Forks to get away from the lime light when she isn't on the road. One bad trip to the hospital and everyone knows who she really is. Can she keep her secret hidden until the end or will it be out in the open for people to pity her? She meets Jasper Hale and things slowly turn around, but can she trust him with the secret? Jasper Hale/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Trista.

Prologue

Trista Brennan from L.A was anything, but a normal girl. She was a famous singer and had been since the age of 12. She is also hiding something from her fans for the last four years almost five. She won't mention it since she didn't want pity from them. All singers did when something went wrong with their health.

She didn't want her fans to know that she had cancer. A cancer that could kill her at anytime now. She had been fighting it for a while now. She had decided to move out of the house with her mother that they lived in L.A to go to a smaller town where people wouldn't bother her as much. Forks, Washington was the best bet.

They had gotten a small apartment and kept the money that Trista had earned from singing put away in a fund that would be put to good use for other cancer patients. Now she was on five years of not telling the world that she had a killer sickness when they had finally moved in.

Her mother had enrolled her into school at Forks High School as a senior since her birthday had fell early in the year and she was able to finish her education the way that she wanted to.

"I hope you can do this Trista." Her mother said to her light blond haired green eyed daughter.

Trista looked at her mother. "I can do it mom. I know I can." She said softly.

"Get some good night rest. School starts tomorrow. Don't forget that you'll be driving yourself to school."

"I know." She said softly. "I will be taking my Ascari A10 to school tomorrow."

"Just be careful with it. I wouldn't want you to wreak it."

"I know mom." She said softly.

"Good night."

"Night." She said softly.

That is the end of the prologue. More will come in chapter 1, but that will be posted later. I really need to get a nap in before I start working on the next chapter. Review please.


	2. First Day of School

Dalonega Noquisi- I will. I hope you like this first chapter.

Chapter 1

First Day of School

~Trista's Point of View~

I heard my alarm go off that was on my phone. I groaned and turned over in my bed shutting it off before sitting up in my bed. "Damn school." I muttered as I got up out of bed shakily. I really hated being sick, but if I took the treatment it would only make me worse than I already was. Besides it was better for me to just slip out into the night then have people hovering over me to watch me die. I rather do it my own way. I changed out of my night clothes and slipped on an Emily the Strange shirt, a pair of Jet John Eshaya blue bleach cloud wash destroyed skinny jeans and a pair of Too Fast Unlock this boot heels.

I ran my fingers through my short light blond hair. I didn't bother grabbing a backpack since I didn't know how many books I was going to have. I grabbed my purse that had everything that I needed in it including my keys. This was going to be a long day at school. I didn't know one thing about public school any more. I knew people were going to flock to me like I was the next big thing. I knew that they were going to know my name and ask for autographs and I wasn't even going to allow that to happen either. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I had purple bruises underneath my eyes. I haven't had a good nights sleep in years. I couldn't sleep well because of the pain that I was constantly in with the cancer I had, Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. I had gotten treatment for it and I still had it.

I quickly got into my makeup and quickly fixed it so I didn't look like I was part of the living dead. It was a simple makeup. I made sure that underneath my eyes were the same as my skin tone. I grabbed my keys from my purse and headed down the stairs. "Mom I'm heading out." I said softly.

"Alright sweetie try to have a good day at school."

I headed out the door. I walked to my black Ascari A10. I unlocked it and got into my car. I drove towards the school. I am glad that my mom had showed me where the school was when we were on our way here. I pulled into the parking lot of the school and looked at the school with dreary eyes. "Now I know why I hated public schools." I muttered as I got out of my Ascari A10. I grabbed my purse and closed the door to my car.

I walked slowly into the school. I was really tired from just driving here. I hated myself for having cancer for the last year since it came back. I decided against having another round of chemo to get rid of it since my hair had just finally started to grow back in after all of this time. I felt peoples eyes on me as I walked into the school. I guess they were too afraid to come up and talk to a famous singer like myself.

A young man walked up to me. "You're Trista Brennan aren't you? The new girl?"

I blinked a few times. "Uh yeah that's me." I said running my fingers through my short styled blond hair.

"Hi I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place."

I raised my eyebrow and laughed lightly. "The eyes and ears of this place? Then you know who I am outside of these doors."

Eric bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, Trista that would be correct." He smiled. "I am here for you if you need anything. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

"Um...could you show me to this class." I said softly as I pulled out my timetable to show him.

"Miss Vandicamp's class certainly." He said with a smile.

I smiled a small smile. "Thank you anything would help out right now. I don't want to get lost on the first day."

"It's understandable. So you're from L.A."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I kind of got tired of people being in my business. I figured that this would be a better place to actually go to school and not be bothered by the paparazzi."

"That's understandable. I would love to hear you sing sometime in person."

I laughed lightly. "That's how most people are when they meet me they want to hear me sing."

He laughed. "Well, you don't have to."

"I will when I have strength to sing. I needed time off of singing for now." I said with a small smile.

He smiled. "Alright." He pointed to the room that we were standing right by. "This is Miss Vandicamp's class room."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"See you at lunch?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah sure."

"Alright see you then." He said rushing off.

I shook my head laughing lightly. I walked into the classroom. I walked up to the teacher. "I'm Trista Brennan. I'm new here." I said softly to her.

"Ah yes, Miss Brennan. I will introduce you to the class right now."

I shifted my feet in my heels knowing that people were automatically going to ask me questions. Small towns got to learn how to love them. I didn't know if I was going to understand small towns, but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Class may I have your attention please?"

I heard the class go silent.

"This is Trista Brennan. Care to tell the class a little bit about yourself."

I shook my head lightly. "Everyone probably already knows who I am." I said softly. "I am a singer after all."

She told me to take a seat and I did.

I was waiting for lunch so I could get the hell out of here the sooner the better. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to eat much since everything that I tried to eat didn't agree with me. I went to each of my classes that were before lunch and they seemed to drag on for me. The bell rang for lunch time. I walked out of the classroom and saw Eric waiting for me.

"Hey Trista."

I blinked a few times. "Oh hey Eric."

"I thought I would walk you to lunch since you don't know where that room is yet."

I laughed lightly. "That would probably be a great idea." I said with a smile.

We walked to lunch together. He got his and I ended up getting a small amount of food for lunch. We walked together to a table that had three others at it.

"Guys this is Trista... Trista Brennan." Eric said with a smile. "This is Angela, Mike, and Jessica. All in 11th." He pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I said softly. "Nice to meet you all." I said with a weak smile.

"So your that singer from L.A." Jessica said tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah that would be me."

"Why on earth leave L.A."

"Too many nosy paparazzi." I said shaking my head. "Smaller town less likely of that happening." I said with a small smile.

"Oh I thought you would love being followed around." Jessica said as she looked at me.

"Nah not when they can dig up things on past medical records on famous people. I rather not have someone dig up on my medical records." I said softly as I looked down at my lunch. I looked up from my lunch and saw three men and two women come into the lunch room. I couldn't help, but stare. "Um... who are they?" I asked softly.

"The Cullens." Angela said with a small smile.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska last year." Jessica said.

"They kinda keep to themselves."

"I wouldn't blame them." I said softly. "I would too."

"Because they're all together. Like together together. The blond girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

I looked at the blond and the boy that was with her. "Well you said they are foster kids. It doesn't mean that they aren't related then." I said giving her a quizzing look.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird and the red haired boy, Robert's her boyfriend."

My eyes locked onto a boy with honey-blond hair and he looked like he was being tortured. "And who is he?" I asked, my eyes not even leaving his form.

"Jasper." Jessica said with a smile. "I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

I gave her a look. "That's not nice." I said scolding her.

Another one came into the lunch room to sit with them.

"And him?"

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for either Jasper or him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time."

I shook my head. "I wasn't." I said softly. I heard my phone going off 'Angel' by Areosmith was the ring tone. It was my mother. I let out a sigh and dug into my purse and pulled out my phone. I quickly answered it. "Hello mom." I said softly.

"**Honey... I need you to go to the hospital to get your blood work done today alright?" **

My eyebrow twitched lightly. "Alright mom I'll stop by the hospital on my way home to get my blood work done. Not a problem."

"**How is school so far?"**

"It's alright mom. I'll call you when I leave the hospital." I said softly.

"**Alright. Love you."**

"Love you too. Bye."

"**Bye."**

I hung up my phone and put it into my purse after silencing it.

"What was that about?" Asked Jessica.

I looked at her. "Oh nothing." I said softly. _"None of her damn business why I have to get blood work done. No one needs to know what the hell is going on with me." _I thought bitterly. _"No one needs to know. God I got to keep fooling myself. There's nothing with having this problem that I have."_ I shook my head and my appetite was gone. "Excuse me." I said softly as I picked up my tray and went to the garbage can to throw it away. I tucked a strand of blond hair behind my ear and began to leave the lunch room. I heard people talking about me and how famous I was. I just shook my head and walked out of the double doors to the outside to get a breath of fresh air before I had to go back to class.

The wind played games with my short hair causing the longer fringe that I had to tousle in the wind. I let out a sad sigh as I looked at the cloud covered sky. "I had to pick a place where the sun doesn't shine, fantastic." I grumbled. I walked back into the school and fixed my bangs as I walked to my next class. "American History. Oh boy. That's going to be a hard class." I muttered to myself as I walked to the classroom. I walked inside and saw that most of the students were there. I handed the teacher my slip and he signed it.

"I'm Mr. Riddich. Class this is Trista Brennan. Have a seat next to Jasper Hale."

I looked up and saw it was the same Jasper that Jessica was talking about. I walked slowly over to the table. I placed my purse on the table when I sat down. I let out a sad sigh and looked at the book that was in front of me. I ran my fingers lightly through my blond bangs pushing them back only to have them fall back into my eyes.

"Turn to page 300." The teacher said.

I opened the book carefully so I didn't cut my fingers open. I looked at the page and saw that it was the civil war. Great this was something that I couldn't handle. I didn't know a damn thing about Civil War. They never taught me after I became famous at the age of 12. I didn't go to school since I had gotten a record deal so no one would bother me. I did studies when I was on the road and I did fairly well, but I never had to learn about the civil war.

"Tomorrow you will be working in partners. Your partner is who you are sitting with." Mr. Riddich said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my head and tried not to sigh. This was going to be a long day. I grabbed a pencil from my purse and winced when I held onto it. Great just grand my joints were starting to hurt already today. Just grand this was just going to be a longer day. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and noticed that Jasper was gripping tightly onto the table. I was confused of why, but didn't bother asking him. He looked like he was in more pain now than he was at lunch.

The bell rang for class to let out and I looked over and Jasper was already on his way out the door. I shook my head and closed my book and went to the rest of my classes. I had my final class with him as well and once again I was seated next to him which was English I was trying to ignore the fact that Jasper was giving me the look that he didn't want me there next to him. I brushed it off when the bell rang for the class to be let out. He was gone again. I gathered my book and went to my locker dropping my book off and I went out to my car.

I saw the Cullens getting into their cars. I saw the blond near my car looking it over. I blinked a few times. "Can I help you?" I asked softly.

The girl looked at me. "This is a really nice car. Ascari A10 right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it is."

"This hasn't even come out yet here. How did you get it?"

"Being a singer has it perks." I said softly.

The girl nodded her head. "See you around."

I nodded my head and got my keys out of my bag before unlocking it and getting into it. I pulled out of the parking lot to head to the hospital.

~Jasper's Point of View~

I felt her rush of emotion again. I had been feeling her emotions in classes and they were sad emotions. I wasn't expecting to feel such sad, helpless, and worthlessness coming from her. It defiantly was different. I saw Rosalie looking at a Ascari A10. I saw the new girl come out to the car. Ah so that must be her car. Expensive classy... and black. "Can we please go?" I said to them.

"Yes, we can go." Edward said.

Alice smiled and got into the back of the car. "She has a good future. Jasper you should get close to her."

"Her blood is too sweet. It's calling to me." I said softly.

"Sounds like someone has their singer." Said Rosalie.

I shook my head. "I am going to avoid her."

Alice looked at me sadly. "I wouldn't do that. If you do her future is very bleak."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see soon enough." She said softly.

~Trista's Point of View~

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and went inside to get my blood work done. I hoped that it was a nurse that would check my blood and not an actual doctor. I didn't want self pity from them. It made me mad when someone wanted to give me self pity when I didn't need it. I was dealing with enough stuff not to have someone give me self pity.

"Miss Brennan... follow me." A nurse said.

I stood up slowly feeling my bones giving me hell. I walked with the nurse.

"Have a seat. The doctor will be in with you to take your blood."

I inwardly groaned. This was stupid. I was going to have a doctor taking my blood just great. I didn't want the pity, but I guess no one was on my side today. My phone vibrated in my purse. I opened it and got my phone out reading the message. Great my day just got worse. I had to go into the studio at five after this to record something for my last album since I wasn't going to be singing after next year at least that was the plan for now.

I heard the door open and I looked up. There stood a handsome doctor with blond hair and golden colored eyes. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen."

Great the one that Jessica was talking about over lunch.

"You must be Trista Brennan."

"Yes." I said softly not really trusting my voice.

"Now would you care to tell me why you came in today?"

I ran my fingers through my blond hair and let out a sigh. "My last doctor wanted me to get blood work done to see how my condition is progressing." I muttered.

"Your condition. Care to tell me what condition that is?"

I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to say it, but I had to. "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." I said softly. I looked up at him and saw the shock written over his face. "I don't want no damn pity though." I said as I looked at my hands again.

"I see. You've been dealing with this for a long time haven't you?"

"Yes."

"How long?" He asked as he got the items that he was going to need for my blood work.

"Five years. It just came back last year." I said softly. "I thought it would be good to come to a smaller city to live so the press wouldn't get wind of this Dr. Cullen." I said even softer as he wrapped the rubber elastic band around my arm.

"I see... Have you tried any treatments?"

I shook my head. "No, I refuse to. I tried them before and they didn't work or I wouldn't be here right now if they did."

"They must've worked for a bit."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I just saw no point in taking them any more." I said softly.

He wiped my arm with an alcohol wipe and stuck the needle in drawing four vials of blood. He put a bandage on it and took the band off. "There we go all done."

I carefully got up. "Thanks." I said softly.

"I will be in contact with you to tell you what your blood work shows."

I nodded my head. "Thank you again Dr. Cullen." I said softly shaking his hand. It felt odd his hand was really cold. I walked out of the room and out to my car. I carefully got into it and drove to the next place on the list. The studio. The place that I hated most since I had gotten sick again with that damn cancer.

I pulled into the parking lot of the studio and walked inside. "I'm here." I said tiredly.

"Ah Miss Brennan so wonderful to see you again." Said a gentleman that was actually gay that worked for this company. I got a long with him so well.

"Good to see you again Chris." I said with a small smile.

"Good let's go and get this started." He said with a smile leading me to my booth where I sang most of my songs.

I placed my purse down on the chair and tucked a strand on my blond hair behind my ear as I grabbed the headset to cover my ears so I could hear the music while I sang the song.

"You ready darling?"

"Yes, Chris I am."

"Alright." He said switching the music on.

I leaned in to the mic and began to sing.

"I got a secret, I'm telling everyone

Don't want to keep it, I wanna play dumb

I made a promise I think I'm ready to break

It's just a question there's wrong or right

But your intentions keep you up all night

You play with fire, you need a way to escape

But when the lights go out

We are just beginning

And all around, our eyes are looking down

Spin the bottle round and round and round and round

Truth!

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Dare!

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now

Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating

Now, now, it's just

A game

I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared

I see the danger in being unprepared

I try to hide it before I make a mistake

So when the truth is out, is out

We're just beginning

And not a sound, our eyes are staring down

We spin the bottle round and round and round and round

Truth!

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Dare!

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now

Tock tock it's your heart beat beating.

Now, now, it's just

A Game

I'm ready, so ready

So take me on (so take me on )

You're staring, I'm so trapped

It's on and on and on and on

Truth!  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Dare!

Time's up, are you ready or not?

So don't stop when you get that feeling

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Where heads, now watch your heart beat beating

Time's up, are you ready or not?

Well don't stop when you get that feeling now, now

Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating

Now, now, it's just a game." I sang out perfectly without getting winded.

"Great job Trista."

I smiled and moved back from the mic. "Thanks Chris."

"Do you want me to burn it onto a disc so you can hear how it sounds?"

"Yes, Chris isn't that how I always work?" I asked as I took the head phones off to look at him.

He smiled. "Right, but I have to ask every time." He said with a wink.

I came out of the booth and walked over to him laughing lightly.

He handed me the disc. "Here you go darling."

"Thank you darling you are the best." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Have a good night."

"You too." I said as I walked out with the disc. I headed back home. I guess I could show Eric and the others tomorrow the new recording during lunch. I am sure that they wouldn't mind that.

~No One's Point of View~

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house

Carlisle came home.

"How was work dear?" Esme asked him.

"Busy. Had a new patient come in today."

"Oh?"

"A famous one at that."

"Famous one? Who?"

"Get the kids I am sure they know who it is." He said with a small smile.

"Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Robert, Alice." Esme called out to them.

The six of them came into the room.

"What is it Esme?" Asked Emmett curious of why their mother was calling them into the room.

"Your father had someone come into the hospital. He said you might know them since they are famous." Esme said still confused of why Carlisle wouldn't tell her who it was until they were in the room with them.

"Who was it Carlisle?" Asked Edward.

Alice looked concerned. "Was it Trista?"

Carlisle looked at her in surprised. Alice never guessed right away when it came to someone coming to the hospital. "That would be correct."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine Alice. She just had a simple blood test done today."

Alice let out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle wasn't going to tell her the results. The results bothered him. He couldn't help, but wonder how a young woman at 17 was dealing with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia which was saw in a lot younger people and this was her second bout with it.

"So her blood tests are normal?"

"Alice I can't tell you." Carlisle said looking at her.

"I know, but I worry."

Carlisle gave her a confused look. "Why is that?"

"She's Jasper's Singer." She stated proudly.

That is the end of chapter 1 please tell me what you think.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Dalonega Noquisi- I know it was a little rough around the edges. For some reason this always happens when I write the very first couple of chapters of a new story. Hopefully it goes away shortly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2

The Truth Comes Out

I awoke the next morning in pain again. "God." I said softly wincing as I sat up. Tomorrow I would be glad that I was getting a break for the weekend that would soon follow Friday. I didn't have anything better to do other than sit at home and rest or try to. I knew that my so called new 'friends' probably looked up the new music video that I had posted on my website last night for 'The Cycle' a song that I had finished recording months prior to moving here. I wasn't ready to go to school.

"Trista... hurry up dear." My mother said from downstairs.

I groaned and got out of bed. I went to my closet and got out my clothes for the day. I slipped on a Wonderland t-shirt, a pair of Jet John Eshaya Black safety pin skinny pants and the same heels that I wore the day before. I grabbed my Escape the fate dying is your latest fashion hoodie and got out of my closet.

I quickly brushed my blond hair before styling it quickly with a comb. I teased the back of it lightly to give it some volume before combing in some electric blue temporary color into my bangs. I grabbed my backpack for the first time this school year. I had no idea what to expect when I came to school today since most people were at the school early. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom waiting for me.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" She asked as she looked up at me from her cup of coffee.

I shook my head. "Sorry mom... I'm not hungry."

She let out a sigh. "Try to take it easy today. No studio time today alright?"

I nodded my head. "I know mom. I got my recording done yesterday fairly quickly. So you won't have to worry about me doing that today." I said softly.

"Alright honey. You should head to school now so you aren't late."

I nodded my head. "Love you mom." I said giving her a quick hug before leaving. I got into my car and drove to the school. The vehicles that I still weren't use to were the cars that the Cullen children came in. They seemed out of place just like mine did since I started coming here. I got out of my car and felt eyes on me again. I hated this the most probably since I was trying to be a normal high school student not some kind of celebrity that was going to school.I didn't want the attention that they were giving me.

Eric walked up to me. "Trista." He said, with a huge smile.

I smiled at him as I grabbed my backpack out of the back of my car. "Hi, Eric." I said softly.

"How is the music world Trista?" He asked with a even bigger smile if it was possible for someone to smile that huge.

I laughed lightly. "I take it you haven't been on my site then?"

Eric shook his head. "No, Miss I haven't."

"Then you missed a new music video that was posted last night." I said with a small smile.

"I have to watch that at lunch then." He said with a huge smile.

I laughed lightly. "Well. I will see you at lunch then."

"How about I take you to class?"

I smiled. "Yeah I would like that."

Eric walked me to my first class of the day. He stood outside of the door. "I will see you at lunch. We'll watch your music video then." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "Ok... I will see you then." I said softly. I watched him go and shook my head. Everyone seemed star struck when I arrived here. I thought it was funny that people did that. They just seemed to stop and look at me just because of my name and who I was. I let out a sigh and walked into my first class.

I looked out the window and saw that it had begun to rain again. I couldn't stay focused in any of my classes before lunch. I guess it was because I blew it by saying that I had a new video out on my website now that everyone that I knew at my table was going to watch. I heard the bell ring for lunch and I gathered my things up from my final class before lunch. I didn't know what to expect from my 'friends' when I got to the table at lunch.

I walked out the door and saw Eric was waiting for me again. "I thought I would see you at lunch not before."

"I thought I would walk with you." He said with a smile.

"A junior walking with a senior. Hm... I don't see a problem with that." I said with a small smile.

"Well lets go Angela, Mike, and Jessica are waiting for us."

"Of course they are." I muttered as I walked with him to the lunch room. I watched him get a fairly large lunch and like yesterday I hardly got anything for lunch. An apple and a slice of pizza that I knew I probably wasn't going to eat at all. I walked with him to the lunch table and saw a laptop all set up on my website.

"We heard you have a new video." Jessica said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Of course. I take it Eric told you that I had one up then."

"Yes, he did. Let's watch it." Angela said softly.

Jessica hit play on the video that was already up there.

_A pink and violet haired me was on the screen. I looked one way and then looked the other way before running into the elevator. I tapped my foot as some one was in the elevator with me. A male. _

"_You're riding up the elevator._

_Shirt tucked in right._

_No space_

_Head case_

_Up against the street lights _

_This is your world waling high and mighty._

_I got news for you and you ain't gonna like it_

_A five second replay_

_Yeah, this is what you look like." I pushed him away from him before running off of the elevator._

"_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_You're so typical_

_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Dah dah dahdah dah dah dahdah dah." I ran out side only to have him right next to me again. I pushed him lightly._

"_Heavy breath _

_Crooked heart_

_Shoes tied_

_Up straight_

_Same old push and pull_

_You got no time_

_You can't be late_

_This is your life_

_Breaking teeth for smiles_

_One for the game_

_One just for the cycle_

_Well, all those hours in the mirror_

_The more say _

_I hope you hear." I shoved him out of my way. I swung my hips._

"_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_You're so typical _

_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Dah dah dahdah dah dah dah dahdah dah."_

_I turned down the street before jumping up onto one of the barricades that was pure cement._

"_(Dah dah dahdah)_

_(Yeah...)" I swung my head causing my bangs to fly._

"_It's me looking back at you now_

_You think you've got it figured it out._

_But you're so predictable_

_Yeah..." I jumped down and shoved him backwards causing him to look at me scared._

"_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_You're so typical_

_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Dah dah dahdah dah dah dahdah dah_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_You're so typical _

_You're so predictable_

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_Dah dah dahdah dah dah dahdah dah!" I shoved him away from me and leaned my head back before sitting down. _

My group of friends looked in shock. "Wow. Damn that was the best music video we've seen." They said all at the same time.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't really expecting that reaction, but it was a good one. I was glad that they liked it.

"You must've felt really powerful shoving him around."

I laughed lightly. "He was a prick... my cousin actually was the one that I was shoving." I said shaking my head.

"Really?"

"Yep. He's always been that way. He is always so predictable." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"How did you get him to agree to it?" Jessica asked with a small smile.

I looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Well... he the only way that he would agree to it was that I paid him. I told him I would and he accepted." I said as if it wasn't any big deal.

"He sounds self-centered." Angela said softly.

"I guess you could go and say that." My head began to pound. God not now. Pounding headaches usually meant that I was on the floor next. _Not now... anything, but now. Curses why the hell did I have to have this cancer?_ I thought to myself. "Excuse me." I said softly as I carefully got up.

~Jasper's Point of View~

Alice had a look of concern written across her face. It was like she was getting a vision of some kind.

"Alice what do you see?" Robert asked her.

"She's going to faint." Alice said softly.

"Who's going to faint love?"

"Trista."

My eyes widened. The girl that I shared the next class was going to faint.

"When Alice when?" Robert asked again.

Her eyes shot over to the table where Trista was sitting. "Now."

My eyes shot over to the table. Sure enough Trista was getting up from the table and was looking very pale. I quickly got up from the table and ran over to her at human speed. She collapsed. I caught her just in time. I looked over at Alice who was already on her phone calling 911. "Edward." I had to call him over. Her blood was over powering for me.

Edward came over to us.

_Take her. _I thought to him.

Edward nodded his head and took my place.

I had to run quickly to get away from her. I ran quick as a human would. I got into my car and drove away.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

"Dr. Cullen we got a 17 year old girl coming in by ambulance." Said a nurse walking up to me fairly quickly.

"Her name?"

"Trista... your son is with her."

"Which one?" I asked worried about which one it was.

"Edward." She said.

I looked up and saw that they were bringing in a very weak looking and pale Trista Brennan. The very same girl that I had taken blood from the day before. I rushed over trying to conceal my powers from being shown to the rest of the staff. "Edward what happened?" I asked him.

"She fainted." He said looking concerned. "She was complaining about a headache."

_You heard in her mind?_ I thought.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes." He said quickly.

"Go on back to school. Tell Jasper that I will tell him how she is when I get home from work."

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, Carlisle." He said rushing out of there.

I grabbed my flashlight to check her eyes to make sure that she was coherent enough to know where she was. "Miss Brennan do you know where you are at?" I asked her.

Trista slowly opened her eyes. Her hand shielded her eyes. "Hospital." She said softly.

"Yes, Miss Brennan. Do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?" I asked her as I checked her motor skills in her eyes.

She groaned. "Stop..." She murmured.

"I have to check your vitals Miss Brennan. Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" I pressed again. I hoped she remembered what had happened before she had fainted.

"I had a really bad headache." She said softly, her voice sounded really weak. Weaker then most patients that I had come through here.

"Does this happen often?" I asked her as I helped her sit up on the bed that they had put her in after they brought her in.

"Yes, ever since I had gotten sick." She said softly.

"Did any of your old doctors say it was because of your cancer?" I asked her. I knew that I had to get to the bottom of this. I also would have to tell my son Jasper about his singer being ill. I don't see any other way around it, but to tell him to try and get him to get closer to her.

"No, they didn't, but I didn't bother telling them that I was getting them."

She was a stubborn girl I had to admit that. I guess she really didn't want anyone to help her, but I've had patients like her in the past that didn't want help and they ended up breaking down saying that they needed help. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"They would show me pity and I don't need someone's pity. So what if I am sick. It's not going to go away."

I knew that I was going to have a hard time with trying to get her to agree to go through treatments. She knew she needed them, but stubbornness of a singer made things harder. She didn't want it in the public's eye that she was ill. "Miss Brennan I can be sure that we aren't here to pity you. We are here to help you get better." I said softly.

"Help me get better? The last treatment failed. I was cancer free for two years and it just came back earlier this year... the treatment didn't work."

"I can put you on a new treatment that is out there for your certain kind of cancer. All you need to do is allow me to give it to you."

She looked down at her hands. "Your kids aren't going to find out are they?" She asked softly. "I don't think I could handle doctor's children who know about this."

"I won't tell my children. They would probably figure it out on their own."

She nodded her head. "As long as the treatment doesn't take my hair away again. I don't think I could handle that again." She said even in a softer voice.

If my heart was still beating it would grip in pain. This girl has been through so much that she wasn't willingly allowing herself to do the treatment since she lost her hair before. "I can't 100% guarantee that you won't lose your hair. There is a 5% chance that you will." I told her.

"I'll take it then." She said even softer.

"There is also a chance that it might not work."

"I know this Dr. Cullen."

"I will set you up for your first round of treatment tomorrow."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. Since you treat me like a normal person I want you to be my doctor... that is if you don't mind that."

"I don't mind that Miss Brennan. Let's get you all check out and you can return home." I said as I continued to check everything that I needed to check. "You seem to be fine now. Call if you have any problems." I told her.

She carefully got off of the bed staggering just a slight bit. "Thank you Dr. Cullen. I will see you tomorrow at what time?"

I handed her a paper. "At ten in the morning."

She nodded her head and took it from me. "Thank you."

"Miss Brennan it might be a good idea to tell someone so they can get your school work so you don't miss out on it."

She looked at me in shock and then nodded her head. "I can do that." She said softly. "I will see you tomorrow Dr. Cullen."

"See you tomorrow Miss Brennan." I watched her leave the hospital. I finished the last hour of work that I had left at the hospital before I left to go home.

By the time I got home I heard Alice talking to Jasper.

"Jasper you need to talk to her in the morning." Alice pretty much begged him.

"I'm not going near her. It's bad enough that I am going to be in class with her tomorrow." Jasper said moving out of the way.

"She won't be in class tomorrow." Alice stated.

"Why won't she be in class?" Jasper asked confused.

"She'll be in with me for eight hours." I said as I came into the room. I wasn't going to tell him about the treatments that she was going to be having since it was her choice to tell who she wanted to.

"Jasper just talk to her tomorrow. She won't bite your head off. Just talk to her please." Alice said begging him again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's his choice if he talks to her, but it would probably be good if someone talked to her tomorrow. She needs support for what she is going through right now." I said. If I could slap myself I would it was stupid for me to say that. Now Alice was going to bug me about Trista and her condition.

This is the end of chapter 2. It looks like this chapter is rough too. I haven't gotten into the swing of this story I guess. But anyways review.


	4. I Can't Be Falling For You

Dagonega Noquisi- It's alright. I understand. I hope you love this chapter.

Hptwilightlover110- I am glad that you like this. I hope you love this chapter.

SukiArtemisWeasley- I am glad that you love this story. I hope you love this chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. It took me a little bit longer to write this chapter. Hopefully I won't be this slow updating this story. But I am working on quite a few stories at once. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 3

I Can't Be Falling For You

~Trista's Point of View~

I groaned the next morning as I got out of bed. I dressed in a plain t-shirt and a pair of plain jeans. I slipped on a pair of shoes instead of wearing my heels. I headed down the stairs to my car. I didn't bother grabbing my backpack. All I was going to need was my purse and my keys to my car which my mother had been so nice to get it from the school for me. "I'm headed off to school."

"Love please be careful."

"I will mother." I said softly as I walked to my car. I unlocked it and got into it driving towards the school. I didn't know who I was going to tell to get my homework for me. I knew that I shared most of my classes with Jasper Hale, but we were in different times in most of them. I pulled into the parking lot and saw that the Cullens and Hales were already there at the school.

I carefully got out of my car and locked it up for now before I headed to my chemo at ten in the morning. I wasn't ready for that. I just hoped that it would work better this time than it did the last time. I weakly leaned against my car. I heard people talking in hushed tones knowing fully well enough that someone was moving. It had to been one of the Cullens since no one talked in hushed voices if it was someone else that was moving.

"Are you feeling alright darlin'?" I heard a southern accent ask me.

I turned my head and saw Jasper Hale standing there. "About as alright as I can be." I said offering him a small smile.

~Jasper's Point of View~

I felt pain and sadness and the feeling of being ill hit me all at once. I didn't expect her to have all of these feelings at once.

"Hey do you think we can talk privately before classes start?" I heard her ask softly.

I looked at her in shock and then nodded my head. "Of course darlin'."

She grabbed onto my hand and led me some where that no one would see us talking.

"What did you want to talk about darlin'?"

"I wanted to know if you could be able to get my home work for me when I am not in class." She said softly.

"Of course at least while I am in school." I said with a small smile. I felt a wave of relief.

"Thank you."

"Mind telling me what is going on?" I asked her. I needed to hear what else she had to say. I wanted to know why she wanted me to get her school work for her.

"Don't tell your siblings. Your father already knows about it. He's going to be treating me for cancer."

My eyes widened. Cancer? She had cancer. Something that was killing her very slowly. I didn't know what to say that.

"I should go." She said softly.

I grabbed onto her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." She said softly. "Your father ran the blood tests. I knew I had it before coming here. That's why I came here was to get out of the public's eye. I didn't want them to know that I had it to begin with."

"So you could get away from the pity?"

"Yes, I don't need someone's pity." She said softly. "Are you going to be alright getting my work for me."

"Yes, I will be and I will help you with the homework too if you miss more than one class at once." I said. I was actually surprised that I was saying this. Her blood was sweet to me, but I knew that she was dying now and it didn't look as appetizing. Well it still was, but it was stopping me from bleeding her dry. "What time do you have to go?" I asked her softly my southern accent was coming through a little bit.

"I have to be there at ten." She said softly. "Please don't tell your siblings. I kind of don't want anyone's pity if you can understand why I don't want it."

I nodded my head. "I understand." I really hoped that it would work. I didn't want my mate dying before I got the chance to know her. I was going to try my best to get to know her. That was the only thing that mattered to me.

She smiled a small sad smile. "Thank you." She said softly. She pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote something down quickly. "My number so you can call me later to drop off my school work." She said as she handed it to me.

I pocketed it quickly. I just hoped that her treatments were going to work on her. I knew I wanted to save her life, but I didn't want to turn her into one of us. It wouldn't have been fair to her if I did so.

"I'll see you around." She said softly as she left.

~Trista's Point of View~

I quickly walked into the school and gave the teacher my slip telling her that I was leaving early for treatments that couldn't be stopped. I told her that no one didn't need to know. I was actually glad that I told her before the rest of the students started to file into the classroom.

I sat in my classes until nine thirty and left the school. I tucked a strand of my short blond hair behind my ear. I went to my car and unlocked it. I got into my car and drove to the hospital. By the time that I got there it was five minutes before ten. I walked inside and saw Dr. Cullen was waiting for me.

"Are you ready Miss Brennan?" He asked me softly. His voice was filled with compassion.

"About as ready as I can be." I said softly.

"Follow me." He said as he directed me towards the chemo part of the hospital. "Have a seat."

I took a seat in the chair that was the only one in the room.

"We made sure that we had your own room so no one knew about this."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Anything to help a teen idol." He said with a smile as he pulled out a needle.

I shuddered.

"I take it you don't like needles?" He said in a soothing voice.

"You guessed correct. At least these needles." I said softly.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

I knew I trusted him. He was a good doctor by what I heard others say that worked in the hospital. I held out my arm so he could stick me with the needle. I jumped when I felt his cold hands.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." I said softly.

He carefully stuck me with the chemo needle which was a little bit bigger than the normal needles that they used for blood tests. "There we go all set up." He said as he turned on the machine. "Did you want me to stay with you?"

I looked up at him. "Don't you have patients?"

"I do, but I can still stay here and talk to you so you don't have to be alone Miss Brennan."

"I would like that." I said softly.

He took a seat. "How are you adjusting to Forks, Miss Brennan."

I laughed lightly. "Call me Trista please, Dr. Cullen."

"As long as you call me Carlisle since we aren't around any of my co-workers." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "Alright Carlisle." I thought about the question he asked me. "It's a pretty quiet town. I am kind of glad that I moved here so no one can bother me really." I said softly.

Carlisle smiled. "Well I am glad that you like it here."

"How long have you lived here?"

"A little over a year now."

"Where did you move from?"

"Alaska."

I shivered. "Must be cold there."

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Well yes I guess my family and I got so use to the weather in Alaska that it didn't bother us too much." He said with a smile.

I laughed lightly. "Well I guess I would say that any place would probably be better then L.A." I said softly.

"Why would you say that?"

"No privacy. When you're famous you don't get to have any time to yourself." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"It's understandable." He said softly. "I guess even after all of the time in the business you still can hate it."

I laughed. "That's an underestimate. I would never wish the life that I lived on anyone." I said shaking my head.

"So who did you tell about this?" He asked softly.

"You're adopted son... Jasper." I said softly swallowing the lump in my throat. "I told him since he was probably the easiest one to talk to."

Carlisle smiled. "Well I am glad that you told someone. Jasper is a compassionate boy. He'll help you if you need it."

We seemed to talk for ever. We talked about various things. He ended up disappearing when other patients came into the hospital, but he always came back. The final time he came back he stood in the door way.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"Are you up for one visitor?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so." I saw him motion for the person who was there to come into the room. My eyes widened when I saw Jasper coming into the room.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Carlisle said with a smile.

I looked at Jasper. "Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." He said with a small smile. His southern twang was coming through lightly.

I blushed a little bit and looked down at the needle that was in my arm.

"How are you doing anyways?" He asked me as he took a seat in the chair.

I looked up at him. "About as ok as I can be seeing the fact that I have a huge needle in my arm." I said shuddering at the thought of having a huge needle in my arm. I suddenly felt calm.

"You don't like needles?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Jasper laughed lightly.

I looked at him and glared. "It's not funny." I said softly.

"I wouldn't have taken you as a scared of needles type of person." He said with a smile.

I laughed lightly. "I guess it's something that you get use to hearing then." I said softly as I place both of my hands on my lap.

He laughed again. "I guess so." He said with a smile.

"Why are you talking to me anyways. I thought that the thought of me having cancer and being famous would've scared you away."

He shook his head. "No, it won't scare me away Miss Brennan."

"Please Mr. Hale call me Trista..."

"As long as you call me Jasper."

I smiled. "Alright." My phone went off and I groaned. "Damn it." I muttered as I pulled out my phone. I noticed that it was my agent. "Sorry I have to take this really quick." I said softly as I answered it. "Yes, Bethann." I groaned out.

"Don't forget you have a concert tomorrow night."

I let out a sigh. "I didn't forget about it." I said softly.

"Good do you have your clothes picked out for it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have my clothes picked out for the concert tomorrow night. I guess performing in Seattle won't be so bad." I said tiredly.

"Correct. Did you need any tickets for front row?" She asked me.

"One minute." I said softly. I covered up the mic and looked at Jasper. "Did you want to see me perform live?" I asked him softly. "I can get front row tickets."

Jasper smiled. "Eight tickets. I am sure the entire family would want to see this concert."

I smiled. "Alright." I moved my hand from the mic. "I need eight of them."

"Eight of them. All in the same area?"

"Yes Bethann."

"Alright Miss Brennan. The tickets will be there for you to hand them out."

"Thank you Bethann."

"Good bye."

"Bye." I closed my cell phone and put it into my purse. I looked at Jasper. "I was actually surprised that you wanted tickets." I said softly.

"Well I am sure that we all would like to see you perform."

I smiled a small sad smile. "It will be the last concert that I do." I said softly.

"I don't think it will be." He said to me softly. "Think on the brighter side of life darlin'. You'll see how much fun it can be."

I laughed. "I highly doubt that would happen."

"You'll never know unless you try." He said softly.

"I guess you're right about that." I said with a small smile. Maybe just maybe if this disease didn't kick my ass and kill me maybe just maybe I will be able to do everything that I loved a lot. I just hoped that I wouldn't fail at it. I looked at Jasper. There was no way that I was falling for him... could I?

That is the end of chapter 3. What do you think the reaction will be when they see Trista on stage? How should Jasper get closer to her after he sees her perform on stage? Let me know in a review.


	5. Authoress Note

Sorry I haven't updated this story as of late. I promise that I will update this very soon. Just trying to get the plot to flow just right. If anyone want to see something in it it will be awesome to hear some ideas.


	6. Authoress Note 2

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
